I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medication administering device to which a preparation syringe containing a preparation is mounted, and which allows a preparation to be administered to a living body and attachment and removal of a medication administering device and a preparation syringe in more detail.
II. Description of the Related Art
Medication administering devices with which a needle is retracted after a living body has been manually punctured and a preparation injected have seen practical applications in the past as medication administering devices for easily administering a preparation to a living body.
For example, Published Japanese Translation No. 2002-502296 of the PCT International Publication (published Jan. 22, 2002) discloses a constitution in which a preparation syringe 3 containing a preparation is inserted into a syringe cover 4 as shown in FIG. 1A, after which the syringe cover 4 is mounted to a medication administering device 1 that includes an administration button (not shown) for pushing out a piston 2 as shown in FIG. 1B. The syringe cover 4 has a puncture needle mounting portion 4a that allows the mounting of a puncture needle, a fastening tab 4b that mates with a fastening groove 1a in the medication administering device 1 and allows fixing, and a housing 4c into which the preparation syringe 3 can be inserted.